tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Mede
is an Imperial Emperor, known as The Colovian Tyrant. He is the second son of Titus Mede II and the one that took the throne after him, after a war of succession in Cyrodiil. He is considered by many as a great general and tactician, better even than his father, however he firmly believes in victory at all costs. Early Life After his father Titus Mede II was assassinated in Skyrim, Augurius' older brother, Ticemius, was the heir to the Empire. However Augurius thought his brother was weak and a fool, and so he gathered allies and set himself up as the rightful heir. This began the Mede War of Succession. His younger brother, Caius, was on Ticemius' side. But Augurius was able to get many of the nobility on his side. There were others that wanted the throne and that fought with Augurius and his brothers, but the sons of Titus Mede II were the main candidates for the throne. Augurius crushed his opposition with efficiency and without mercy, which gained him the reputation of a great general, like his father. Because of this, he ultimately won the war of succession after two years and became the new Emperor in 4E 204. Augurius was able to ally with the Talos Pact by officially recognizing Skyrim as an independent province. With the alliance the Nords sent soldiers to aid the Imperials in pushing the Aldmeri Dominion back and stopping their advance into Cyrodiil. When the Nords were able to ally with the Dunmer and their sent forces into Cyrodiil the Talos Pact was able to completely push the Dominion out of the Cyrodiil. Augurius then led the Imperial Army into the Elsweyr countries, where they, with the help of the local resistance, were able to defeat the Dominion and then invaded Valenwood. With the help of the Redguards and the Breton they easily took Valenwood and then the Talos Pact invaded Alinor. After the Talos Pact defeated the Dominion in its home territory Augurius ordered everyone associated with the Thalmor killed. The Empire took over the provinces of the former Aldmeri Dominion and put Imperial Governors in charge. The Emperor then made alliances with the Crowns and House Hlaalu. The Empire then turned on its former allies of the Talos Pact and quickly took over Hammerfell and Morrowind, because of the alliances. Afterwards Augurius turned his attention to Skyrim and won the war when they surrendered in 4E 208. Only Black Marsh remained independent, and Augurius couldn't have that. So the Empire invaded Black Marsh and, after conquering the outer swamps, took control of the province and got the Empire back to its full size. RPs Character Form *Class: Warrior *Skills: Master One-handed, Expert Block/Speech, Adept Heavy Armor/Two-Handed/Restoration *Powers: Voice of the Emperor, Intimidation. *Equipment: Emperor's Robe, Fine Boots, Imperial Dragon Armor, Imperial Dragon Sword, Imperial Dragon Shield. (Part 1) Black Tyrant Armor, Daedric Longsword, Imperial Dragon Shield (Part 5) Return of the Septim Dynasty I Return of the Septim Dynasty V Trivia *In the Return of the Septim Dynasty RP Augurius' family is never mentioned, as he dislikes them and had them moved out of the Imperial City. Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Emperors Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Warriors